


Starboy

by blackbird09



Series: in love with a stripper [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, M/M, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use, Stripper Peter Parker, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09
Summary: Rich businessman meets cute stripper. What ever could happen??





	Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a stripper series with a few different pairings, of which this is the first. Hope you guys like it!

“No okay, I know yall dirty motherfuckers.” Sam says from his single seater in the back of the Limo.

 

“Language” Tony kindly reminds him, winking at Steve.

 

“Nah man, I’m just saying I know all of you are hooking up with some innocent stripper boy tonight, and they won’t know what hit them in the morning.” Sam shrugs, cheersing his colleagues with a bottle of bubbly.

 

Steve leans in and holds his glass out to be filled, fixing Sam with a look, “So, what Sammy, you’re just gonna watch from the sidelines with your hands folded?”

 

“No one said that.” Sam says,. “I’ll be on waitress duty.” he smiles smugly and leans back.

 

Tony knows he’s talking about the redhead that did a promo event at Tony’s company a few weeks back, Sam hadn’t been able to shut up about her. Since he found out she works for Octopussy, he’s been nagging that they go there and what better occasion than a midlife crisis. 

 

Even though Tony’s way past that stage he’s holding up the excuse for at least one more year to act like a delinquent. He’s seen pictures of the guys at this club, and man, he’s always had an inkling for a pretty young thing.

 

Thor pipes up then, “I, for one, have never been to one of these clubs, I’m game for anything.”

 

“Yeah, you up for a pint of blood in that red coat, Dracula?” Sam laughs and high-fives Tony.

 

Steve pats him on the shoulder, “I like the coat Thor. It’s stylish.”

 

Tony laughs, “What are you Steve, ninety??”

They’re all lightly buzzed by the time they pull up to the strip club, fancy suits bearing minor wrinkles from the long sit in the Limo. Thor has abandoned his tie, Steve’s is still loose around his neck, but Sam and Tony’s are still in place so they take the lead since this club is pretty selective about who they let in. He doubts a bunch of loaded guys from Stark Industries would be turned away but he walks on the side of caution anyway.

 

Octopussy has a reputation, all types of kinks and desires, and unlike the other places they don’t hold strict to the ‘hands off’ policy, if the dancers are okay with that of course. 

 

They pass by the massive red octopus logo at the entrance, and follow the hostess down a dark narrow hallway where Tony can hear the muffled music thumping through the walls, slow sexy stuff typical of this environment. There’s an electric excitement buzzing in his veins, anticipation and arousal at what waits behind the big wooden doors to the lounge.

 

To Tony it’s nothing new, he’s had some wild fucking days, so the cages with scantily dressed men in chains doesn’t phase him. The three younger guys however, are gaping. Steve’s red all the way down to his neck and only looks down, Thor’s just fixated on the dude dressed in a white booty shorts and angel wings and Sam’s head whips from one cage to the other like he can’t decide which he likes better- the topless girls grinding or the young guy dressed in only a choker and chains.

 

Tony gets them a booth front and centre and he takes a seat next to Sam and just as they sit down the lights dim down and heavy bass starts pumping through the speakers and when Tony looks to the stage, he sees a pair of black high heels strutting toward the front where they sit. He’s confused for a second, thought this was a gay club, but then…

 

As the strobe lights flash red, a young guy squats down in front of Tony, spreading his toned thighs with a simple trace of his middle finger. He presents a terrific view of his junk stuffed in a black thong a few sizes too small. The boy winks at Tony and smirks. Tony forgets how to breathe.

 

He is  _ gorgeous _ , with floppy dirty-blonde hair, sharp jawline. Can’t be older than eighteen Tony thinks, and he’s wearing only a tailored suit jacket and goddamn black thigh-high stockings with the heels of course.

 

“Hey bro, you take your heart medicine today?” Sam jokes beside him.

 

Watching the boy start to move in front of him, Tony swallows, “Should have doubled the dose.”

 

He balances like a pro on the heels, grinding up slowly until he’s standing again, and grabs hold of the pole and starts swinging somehow, magically, keeping rhythm with the song. It’s mesmerizing to watch, there’s no way Tony can even try to look away.

 

Tony sits back, and takes out a few crisp notes, holds them up. “Lose the jacket.” He calls out when the boy gets closer, he’s rewarded with another pretty smirk as he slips the notes into the stocking around the boy’s thigh, feeling the muscles ripple against his hand.

 

“Thanks Sir.” he drawls sweetly, body still twisting with the music, and starts undoing the two buttons of his jacket like Tony asked, slow and suggestively to reveal the smooth ripped planes of his torso. He’s petite but firm and solid, perfect round ass framed by the delicate straps of his tiny panties. Tony wants to bite into it until it leaves a mark and then proceed to leave twenty more marks on his perfect porcelain skin.

 

He shimmies out of the jacket and cheekily flings it to the back of the stage, this time he grabs the pole higher and hoists himself up, does an impressive mid-air swing around it and slides down to the ground where he splits effortlessly and arches his back. There’s a wild roar from the crowd at that, that’s also when Tony notices the intricate spider web tattoo on his lower back with a single black ink string winding up his spine to the base of his neck.

 

He wants to follow that line with his tongue so bad.

 

The boy collects cash from around the stage, still dancing, hands sliding up and down his body as he grinds for the men, sometimes on his knees, sometimes on his back rippling his hips upward, hands smoothing over his thighs.

 

Tony watches a bunch of different men stuff thick rolls of notes into either the thong straps or the top of his stockings. He seems to revel in the touches, eyes closed while rolling into the hands that reach out for him. The black underwear makes it hard to see, but it looks like he’s sporting a semi too, and that has Tony twitching in all the right places.

 

He finally gets back up, spins around and tugs on the black panties and they go flying. He’s left standing in only the thigh-high stockings and heels, barely cupping himself with one hand. H’s a tricky, skilled fucker Tony thinks, as he shifts hands but only ever gives a small glimpse of his cock, hardly. Makes Tony want to pin his hands down and take a good look.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a friendly female voice at their table. It’s the redhead from the other night, needless to say Sam’s staring dumbly at her.

 

“What can I get you boys to drink?” She asks. 

 

Sam grabbles for a few seconds, “You can bring a round of Henny for me and my boys.” he finally says.

 

She winks, “Sure thing.” Her eyes stay locked on Sam as she leaves.

 

Tony gives him a look, he knows where this is going and Tony’s about to get some for himself too.

 

The song winds down and stripper boy takes a bow- still cupping his dick with one hand - flushing at the massive round of applause he gets. Kind of sweet if you ask Tony, his smile is fucking to die for- innocent almost, if it wasn’t for the stunts he just pulled. He waves one last time, shoots Tony a hot, lingering look and then slips behind the thick black curtains that lead backstage.

 

An interim choreographed show starts up and after a few moments Tony spots him coming out of the back room heading to the bar.

 

“You boys know where the car is parked, if you need to… whatever. I’ll be back later.” He says and gets going before Natasha even returns with the drinks.

The stripper’s ordering a drink when Tony reaches him, “Mind if I get that for you?” he asks sliding up beside him at the counter.

 

“Oh, yeah… sure.” He smiles at Tony, rubbing at his neck. “Thanks.”

“You look good on stage.” Tony says, and he can’t exactly keep from looking down the boy’s fit torso. He shifts slightly closer, so their arms press together and lowly whispers. “Want you to dance for me only. Think we could make that happen?”

 

He falters slightly at Tony’s proximity, inhales deep like he’s trying to suck as much of Tony into his lungs as possible. Finally, he tips his head sideways and smiles, “Absolutely. We’ve got entertainment rooms over that way.”

 

Tony fucking loves his smile, it’s like a direct hit of sunlight. “Lead the way.” He says and smiles in return, lets his hand rest on the boy’s lower back as they head toward the private area.

 

“I’m Peter, by the way.” He says over his shoulder as he walks. It’s a definite struggle for Tony to focus on his face when his ass bounces like that when he walks, but Tony does manage a strangled rendition of his own name in response.

 

Peter seems to know it’s quite a show because he hooks his thumbs into the elastic and pulls down a little, so the thin straps of the black thong is visible again, riding low on his hips. “Hi Tony.” Peter chuckles, “You can make yourself comfortable.”

 

Peter shows him into a room- thick padded black walls illuminated by a crystal chandelier that casts low yellow and pink hues throughout the room. There’s a large and neatly made up bed against the wall, covered in black and grey satin, the rest of the room is empty save for a desk, a sturdy chair and some hooks and bars against the walls.

 

Tony loosens his top button, watching Peter fiddle around in the desk drawers. “Thanks kid.”

 

“You uh, paying by card or…”

 

“I got cash. Won’t have to worry about getting your cut then right?”

 

Peter grins at him, takes out a small packet full of white powder, “Hmm. A businessman I presume?”

“Indeed.”

 

“You mind if I take the edge off?” Peter asks flipping the packet between his fingers.

 

“Oh. No. Not at all. You do what you need to do.” Tony shrugs his jacket off, and motions to the bed “You mind if I just...”

 

“Nope. Go ahead. Whatever you want.” Peter pours some powder out onto a small mirror, pulls a bank card from the drawer and starts dicing it up into two thin, white lines.

 

It shouldn’t be but it’s hot. Tony shifts on the bed watches Peter deftly roll up a hundred and bend down over the table. Peter sniffs in deep, once, and comes back up.

 

“Better.” he sighs and drags his hand through his floppy hair, looking softer and more pliant in a way.

 

Tony wonders about this kid, so young and beautiful, dancing for a living. He wonders who takes care of him and where he stays, supposes with the stacks of cash he just pocketed on stage Peter probably takes real good care of himself.

 

Peter pulls a remote from his pocket and switches the radio on, a slow blues type song starts playing. Again, he hooks his hands into the sweat pants and tugs down on it, “Said you wanted a private dance right?”

 

Tony can only nod, bites down a little too hard on his lip while watching Peter’s hips start to move in lazy circles, his hands rubbing over himself through his pants. He beautifully outlines his hard cock for Tony before turning around, still dancing seductively he slips the sweats over his ass and bends all the way down to the floor.  

 

“Holy shit kid…” he sucks in a breath at the sight- Peter’s firm round ass, thin black strap leading down his crack and something shiny between his cheeks. A plug. “Come here…”

 

With an upward grind to the music he steps out of his pants and turns around again, crawls up the bed to Tony. He’s teasing, and Tony loves it, the confident little smirk on his lips, dark eyes undressing Tony the closer he gets. He settles right in Tony’s lap, not quite close enough to touch his dick just yet, although Tony’s vibrating inside for him to do it.

 

It’s warm where Peter’s hands fall on his chest and starts undoing is buttons, one by one, fingers brushing his chest. Tony has to touch, he just has to, he can’t watch Peter’s incredible body move on top of him like this and not touch him. He starts by stroking over one of Peter’s pert nipples, again and again until he grips Tony’s shirt in his fist and shifts forward so his bare ass presses down on the bulge in Tony’s pants.

 

“Fuck, I wanna get in there sweetheart, wanna tear that up…” Tony murmurs against Peter’s skin as he brings him close to squeeze his ass.

 

“All yours, sir.” Peter says wiggling around, making friction happen in all the right places. “Condoms are over there… lube too, and I’m loose enough.” Peter brings Tony’s hand lower and pulls himself open. Against Tony’s ear, he whispers, “Been wearing this all night.” And he presses Tony’s middle finger against the smooth plug in his ass.

 

Tony licks at Peter’s lips and before kissing him he grips his chin, “I’m still gonna put my fingers in you sweetheart, still gonna make you come seven ways from Sunday, yeah?”

 

Peter whines in response and then Tony kisses him, blurts out pre-come at the feel of his hot, wet mouth, hundred percent sure other things are similarly hot and slick.

 

Tony sweeps him up, plummets him down on the bed so Peter’s on his back and he begins biting a path down the muscled plains and skin as soft as silk. Peter’s so responsive, he arches and twists just from Tony’s mouth nearing his cock, hands tugging then pushing at Tony’s hair.

 

Tony groans when Peter spreads his legs open and tips his hips up toward Tony’s mouth, pushing the bulge in the tiny thong into Tony’s mouth, “Come on, give me something… please?” he begs breathlessly.

 

Tony mouths at his hip bone, almost feeling his pulse beating through his skin there. He starts kissing Peter’s dick through the material, peels it aside because he’s desperate to get his mouth under it.

 

“Oh god…” Peter mewls, and Tony doesn’t waste time with it, he licks a stripe up Peter’s balls then gives them a light squeeze before he circles Pete’s stuffed hole.

 

Peter’s so fucking eager, he grabs at the thong and rips it off, smiles when Tony looks up at him, “It’s a clip on.” he explains and Tony nearly faints when he starts stroking his hard cock, playing with the drops that leak from the slit. He must see Tony’s mouth water at the sight because he holds his dick stiff and squeezes over the slit again, making it blurt come out again. Peter holds his wet finger out to Tony, slides it into his mouth and Tony sucks it off.

 

Tony wedges himself between Peter’s legs, shoulders pressing them apart and pops his mouth over Peter’s cock, has to hold him down by the hips because he squirms too much. At the same time he drags two fingers over Peter’s entrance, nudging at the plug. That makes ragged sounds rip from Peter’s throat, so Tony does it again.

 

“That feel good baby?” He asks, now twisting the plug around. Peter hums and circles his hips with Tony’s hand.  “How wide can this ass stretch Peter?”

 

“Y-you can find out sir…” he whimpers as Tony flicks his tongue at the underside of Peter’s cock, right where all the nerves meet and bundle, making him leak again.

 

With that invite, Tony tugs at Peter’s rim already stretched by the plug. Peter garbles above him, keeps dead still. He’s no doubt sensitive from being stimulated all night, having his prostate nudged and poked every time he moved, Tony’s sure it won’t take much to make him come without even being touched.

 

He slowly swirls his finger around the thickness of the plug, watching Peter’s tight pink hole stretch around it, he must have stuffed himself with lube before because slickness blurts out past his finger. Tony’s cock is fucking buzzing right now, he needs some friction, so he rubs himself against the mattress while he fingers Peter, lapping around his dick tip at the same time.

 

“Come.” he demands and Peter clenches his thighs shut around Tony’s head. Tony licks at his slit this time, splitting the soft skin open with his tongue, finger slicking in and out of him, “Just like this. Come for me.”

 

A choked whine escapes Peter and jerks around in Tony’s grip, cock spurting out plentiful onto his stomach.

 

“Good boy.” Tony whispers and kisses the inside of his thigh. He starts tugging out the plug slowly, listening to the wanton cries Peter makes while he grinds his ass into the mattress. His hole is red and open when it comes out all the way, contracting at a simple touch of Tony’s finger tip.

 

From the bedside drawer, Tony grabs a condom and wrestles it open while he plays with one of Peter’s nipples. “Turn around for me kid,” he asks while slipping the rubber on.

 

Peter complies easily, turning over and settling his knees wide apart on the bed. His ass perfect, taught, lumps—Tony assumes it’s from all the dancing he does. He palms at one of them, squeezes hard so the flesh turns white in his grip.

 

“Any limits?” Tony checks before he slips the head of his cock in.

 

Over his shoulder Peter winks at him, “As long as you don’t kill me, you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Jesus kid.” Tony laughs, sliding inside. Despite the plug, Peter’s ass is tight and warm, body opening for Tony exactly right.

 

Peter makes a sound and fists his hands into the satin sheets, “Oh fuck…”

 

Tony starts with deep, slow thrusts, cock dragging in and out, his hands massaging the small of Peter’s back. “You’re fine baby.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. You can go faster if you want?” he says politely.

 

Tony doesn’t hesitate, when it’s time to thrust back in he does it hard, making Peter’s body bounce under him. With evenly timed hits he slams into Peter over and over. He bends down and pulls Peter up so his body’s lifted off the mattress, flush with his own chest. Peter’s dick is wet where it slaps against his stomach, Tony lets his hand rub over the stickiness on Peter’s belly, listening to Peter whine brokenly while he fucks him.

 

“Sir, I’m gonna…”

 

“No you’re not.” Tony pulls out, “We’re not done sweetheart. Take a breath.”

 

While peter slumps forward again, Tony squeezes his ass cheeks together and slips his cock between them, sliding back and forth. “Looks so pretty Pete, you’ve got the perfect ass baby.”

 

“Hmm, get back inside then, so empty…”

 

Without much warning Tony picks Peter up and swings him off the bed only to bend him over the desk and thrust back in, starts fucking him again hard and fast. Tony pulls Peters leg up gets even deeper and rolls his hips.

 

“Jesus!” Peter cries out, bends forward and—with little coordination thanks to Tony’s relentless thrusts—sniffs up the second line of coke. He comes up gasping, grunting and his ass clenches around Tony. Tony reaches around just in time to grab his dick and jerks him through his orgasm. Peter spills thick and wet over Tony’s hand, moaning “Fuck!! Ah, fuck Jesus!!” low in his throat until he’s done.

 

Tony pulls out again, flips him around to throw Peter’s legs over his shoulder, and shoves his cock back inside. He leans down over him, finds a bit of white powder smeared on his lip and the tip of his nose. Tony leans down and licks it up, then kisses Peter pretty, slack mouth.

 

“So fucking pretty baby, huh?” Tony’s hips go slower now, his hand feeling over Peter’s skin. He stops in the dip of his neck, pressing his thumb into it. “So young, look at you. I’d pay good fucking money to keep you.”

 

“Hmm,” Peter hums lazily, “I’ll probably stay for free if you fuck me like this every day.”

 

Tony’s gut heats up, legs tingling and then slow and deep, he comes. Spills into Peter, milking his dick empty with Peter’s tight rim. He nudges his face into Peter’s neck and breathes in deep. “So stay then.” he says half dozing. “Come home with me.”

 

He feels Peter smile, “I can’t do that. Gotta work. Bills don’t pay themselves.”

 

Tony gets a silent smirk on his face and kisses Peter’s cheek.  They get cleaned up, dressed, and Tony follows Peter back outside where he pays for the services. With his heart a little heavy he says goodbye to Peter.

 

“Thank you.” Peter winks at him, and with a coy smile he says, "Had a great time."

 

Tony winks back, “See you on stage sweetheart!”

 

* * *

 

The next day there’s a commotion when Peter arrives for work. Everyone’s huddled around the flat screen above the bar.

 

_ “Stark Industries, in a bold move, acquires strip club to expand its hold on local businesses.” _

 

In the corner of the screen, there’s a picture of the guy who fucked his brains out the night before. Peter smiles as the doors of the club swing open and he hears:

 

“Wake up! Daddy’s home!”

 


End file.
